


How to Relieve

by Raguell



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raguell/pseuds/Raguell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd, a rebellious teen with dark past started to seek attention. He had to compete with his brothers (that's what he thought) but Daddy Wayne has special treatment for him. A treatment that end well for Jason has to be performed by Bruce, because only he know how to make Jason relieve his tension of bad nightmares from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Relieve

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, so long I've been thinking about sending it or not and finally I gain my courage .. this is it.. hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the language mistakes and jumping plot. Comments are always welcome..enjoy..

Monday, November

Freezing cold breeze, everyone seems annoyed me because i'm dark, gloomy, sarcasm and easily to be irritated. I am not as fun as Damian, not also playful as Tim neither caring protective as Dick. I am the pain in the ass for my dad; that what i thought; that's what my brothers thought. I sat alone with Alfred on the other line of the dining table. Alfred picked his corners eyes to me; he stood and poured something to a cup. “Here you go Master Jason" I eyed him closely, he smiled gently. A hot cup of chocolate with two blocks of sugar, Alfred always knew, before i say it.

 

2 weeks later

A night after patrol in bat cave, Daddy patted Damian on his shoulder been proud of the citizen savings. Suddenly a loud thud came from Dick motorcycle arrival, he fell to concrete floor; badly bleeding. Dad patched him right away, he was panicked and so did Tim. Tim said sorry hundreds time, said that it was his fault. Dad and Alfred were up all night long waiting for Dick to open his eyes. Morning had broken; Tim shouted from upstairs room, Daddy was in rush which almost tripped himself. Dick was awake. I peeked on the door, exhaled a relieve sigh; but something twitched in my guts... i shouldn’t breath too heavy, i shouldn’t moved that fast to run into my older brother room because my own stitches was still bleeding.

....

First day of Christmas break

Damian was an asshole and Tim was a jerk, both of them had stolen my moment. They stroked into daddy office and threw the ball. Dad stopped his work immediately, and for the next thirty minutes they were giggling and juggling with mini basketball. I ran back to my room, hiding under the comforter and hugged my baseball glove tightly, a hot stream came to my eye corners. Two hours later Dick came to my room

" Are you ok? why dont you come out?"

" its none of your business" i combed my hair furiously to hid my tears

" you dont have to be alienated" Dick hands stretched out

" dont touch me!" i yelled, red eyes and frowned, i was scared; i was scared to hell Dick would break my safety circle; just cant. No one allowed to come and enter it. 

2 days before Christmas

Everyone was busy, daddy had an encounter with the gank of robbery; Tim and Damian were in duo for helping the city police; Dick went somewhere with Justice League. Meanwhile, I had to fight my past. A small clinic was burnt by Joker's men; it sent distress cries to my radar. I came there, get people out of it and carrying some on my back when suddenly a villain attacked me from behind; beat me up. Something weird about it, he was not seriously going to injured me; when he reached before my face he said  "Remember this, and the night when you were bloody mess from your rear end" then he pull out a red satin long scraf; shove it into my cheek and whispered " my oh my pretty boy why are you lonely; come to me... " The words echoed in my head, everything turns red then blackened.

 

Christmas eve

I was hyperventilated, i was furious, i was confused and at the same time i was half conscious of what i did. Kicking, biting and screaming; Alfred shot me with 100cc of depressant, it took 2 men to tied my hands and feet to bed posts. Tim and Damian held me down so Alfred can give me another shot. Hands stretched out, heads popped and many said " Calm down boy" or " No one is going to hurt you again" but i still cant, I cant get rid of that damn nights when everything was taken away from me and left me nothing but broken pieces.

 

Christmas morning

I knew I was drooling. When I curl my fingers it brushed over a warm, soft and toned broad chest, the smell of Dad overwhelmed my nostrils. I must have been cradled in his arm. He was rocking and combing my dark brisk hair, whispering good things to my ears " my son, I am here, do not be afraid. I know inside you are strong and confident. I'll help you to get your revenge".

...

3 hours later

Tim, Damian and Dick came to my room. They helped me to open some gift, actually most of them are from Dick's fan girl but i didnt mind. Dick told me I can pick what ever i like to have, I choose a black leather diary; he smiled and said it was a great choice.

...

2 AM a day after Christmas

I woke up with scream, beads of sweats running through my chest. I ran, i want to run away but where to? I stumbled into daddy room. He was still awake

" Jason what..." i burst out tears, crimpled to my kness. Dad came to me and bring me to bed. He put me inside his craddle, my head lay on his broad naked chest.

" Are you having a nightmare?" I noded.

" and are you afraid?" i noded once again.

" Feel dirty down there, please make it go away dad" i snuggled into his chest

" So.. Do you want to be cured?"  and i smiled shyly and buried my face deeper into his chest.

" make me good daddy, make my memory good please"

The light of Daddy's eyes softened, slowly he undress me from top to bottom. He took a glass of milk on counter, offered it to me and tell me not to swallow it right away. Meanwhile he put lubes on his hand from the bottle inside drawer.  
" Whenever you are ready" he gestured me to his niples. I suck it greedily, with the milk it my mouth ,it just make the milking better. I closed my eyes, imagine good and calming things. When the milk in my mouth was gone, i looked up and met his dark blue eyes full of love and slight of lust at the same time. I twitched his other nipple.

" dont play rough with daddy if you are not ready" i giggled. In second; i felt another urge, sucked his nipples deeply made daddy understand i need to intensify whatever it is called.

"tell me what you want me to do" he commanded

" wanna fell you inside me, but i am afraid dad"

Daddy noded " is it ok?" he shows his wet thick fingers onto my eyes and i just sucked harder as a yes.

Daddy's hand was quick into business, he kissed my temple while his hand soothing my rim end and another hand caressing my torso. He entered the first knuckle, i whimpered into his chest releasing my sucking. I dropped my right hip onto bed so he had more access to penetrate his finger.

"Daddy... daddy go deeper..quickly daddy"

" easy boy, i got you" suddenly he put his whole mid finger into my belly, i sucked empty air. My throb get wet of precum and daddy took care of it too, he brushed his thumb over my over sensitive cock head just to make my head threw back exposed my adam apple to his wet lick. Daddy was skillful, he found my bundle of nerves in second. He brushed it over and over, pushed me to wriggle and writhing. Eventough i kept my balance and hold it as long as i can, i must say i surrender. I explode heavily into daddy's hand, rocking my hips harder just to make more friction between the finger and my prostate; just another seconds later i flew my eyes back and got my second climax; only this time with a little piss.

" m sorry daddy..m sorry.."

" dont cry Jason, its natural. There is nothing bad that you should be sorry to", he took me to bathroom, seated me on the closet and rinse out the dirt i made. After i finished being cleaned up, Daddy take me bridal style into his bed. When daddy was going to put my clothes on I shook my head and pouted.

" you are going to get cold, birthday boy"

" i am not a boy"

" yes you are my gorgeous boy, what do you want on your 18 birthday?"

" i dont know, still thinkin"

then we curled up till the sun rise.


End file.
